


Gefangener Geist

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deEin kleiner Text zum Thema "Depression"(basierend auf meinen eigenen Erfahrungen) der vielleicht sogar zum Nachdenken anregt...





	Gefangener Geist

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe lange überlegt ob ich folgenden Text wirklich online stellen soll, aber:  
> Natürlich kann man mit einem kleinen Text die Krankheit „Depression“ weder in allen Facetten noch in aller Ausführlichkeit beschreiben.   
> Dennoch habe ich mich dafür entschieden Euch diesen kleinen Einblick in mein persönliches Erleben zu gewähren, um ein wenig aufzuzeigen, durch welche „Hölle“ die Betroffenen gehen und das diese Krankheit ernstgenommen werden muss und- vielleicht auch aus peinlicher/unangenehmer Berührtheit- nicht tot geschwiegen werden darf.  
> Im schlimmsten Fall endet die Spirale in einem Selbstmord(versuch).  
> Im besten Fall erkennt die betroffene Person irgendwann das sie Hilfe braucht. Das sie allein nicht in der Lage ist diesen Teufelskreis zu durchbrechen und die Notbremse ziehen muss…

Gefangener Geist

Mauern umzingeln Dein Denken.   
Verhindern, dass Du nach links und rechts schaust.  
Werfen Schatten.   
Verdüstern Deinen Geist.  
Nehmen ihn gefangen.   
Dein Denken verändert sich.  
Wird negativ.   
Eine Katastrophen - Vorstellung jagt die Nächste.   
Jagt Dich im Kreis.   
Lässt Dich nie zur Ruhe kommen.   
Blockiert alles andere.   
Du fängst an zu vergessen- alltägliche Kleinigkeiten oder Wissen, welches Du Dir über die Jahre angeeignet hast.   
Kannst Dich noch nicht mal an den Gedanken erinnern, der Dir vor einer   
Sekunde durch den Kopf gegangen ist.  
Du kannst Dir nichts mehr merken.  
Post-its werden Deine besten Freunde.   
Du fängst an, an Dir zu Zweifeln.   
Der Zweifel verfinstert den Geist noch mehr.   
Es fällt Dir schwer Dich zu konzentrieren.   
Lustlosigkeit setzt ein- Du bringst ja eh nichts zu Ende, Du schaffst es ja   
sowieso nicht- hat das alles überhaupt noch einen Sinn?  
Die Mauern wachsen.   
Erdrücken Dich.   
Nehmen Dir jede Energie.   
Jede Bewegung fordert höchste Konzentration und alles an Kraft.   
Jede Interaktion mit Deinen Mitmenschen wird zur Qual.   
Nehmen sie Dich ernst?  
Lästern sie hinter Deinem Rücken über Dein ständiges Versagen?  
Geben sie sich nur mit Dir ab, weil sie Mitleid mit Dir haben?  
Warum geben sie sich überhaupt noch mit Dir ab?  
Du hast doch eh nichts zu bieten.   
Nichts zu geben.  
Die Mauern erschlagen Dich fast.   
Du bist rastlos.   
Siehst keinen Ausweg mehr.  
Das Karussell in Deinem Kopf bleibt niemals stehen.   
Du glaubst nicht, dass Du noch irgendwas irgendwie beeinflussen kannst.   
Fühlst Dich machtlos.   
Hilflos.   
Du kommst noch nicht mal auf die Idee um Hilfe zu bitten.  
Wer sollte Dir denn auch schon helfen wollen?  
Außerdem möchtest Du nicht zur Last fallen.   
Wozu solltest Du auch um Hilfe bitten?  
Du schaffst es doch auch allein!  
Du glaubst niemanden mehr.  
Vertraust niemanden mehr.   
Weder anderen und schon gar nicht Dir selbst.   
Du vernachlässigst Dich.   
Deine Umgebung.   
Deine Beziehungen.  
Alles wird überschattet.   
Alles wird Dir zu viel.  
Einfach zu viel.   
Selbst die einfachsten Dinge überfordern Dich.   
Treiben Dich so in noch tieferen Selbstzweifel.   
Selbsthass.   
Deine Gefühle verstummen.   
Bis nur noch Leere herrscht.   
Gähnende, abgrundtiefe Leere.   
Du reagierst auf nichts mehr.  
Kostet zu viel Energie.  
Du bist taub.   
Dein ganzer Körper- Geist- wie betäubt.  
Deine Seele zentnerschwer.   
Deine Bewegungen werden langsamer.  
Das Sprechen fällt schwer.  
Immer wieder stolperst Du über Deine Zunge.  
Verknotest sie.  
Bis Du ganz verstummst.  
Deine Gedanken ein einziges Chaos.  
Niemals still.  
Immer negativ.   
Immer abwertend.   
Am meisten Dir gegenüber.   
Jeden Misserfolg in Deiner Umgebung beziehst Du auf Dich.  
Du bist Schuld.   
Immer und überall.   
Die Konzentration ist hinüber.   
Keine Kontrolle über Deine Gedanken.  
Hilflos bist Du ihnen ausgeliefert.   
Kannst Dich nicht mehr wehren.   
Bist wie gelähmt.  
Kannst Dich nicht mehr von der Stelle rühren.   
Bist unfähig einfachste Entscheidungen zu treffen.   
Kannst nicht mehr rational denken.   
Kommst nicht mehr vorwärts.  
Trittst auf der Stelle.   
Sinkst ein.   
Brichst unter der Last zusammen.   
Dein Körper kommt zum Stillstand.  
Dein Geist, Dein Denken wird immer schneller.  
Immer hektischer.  
Zusammenhangloser.  
Lässt Dich nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen.  
Blockiert Dich.  
Du bist allein.  
Ganz allein.   
Es wird alles zu viel.   
Viel zu viel.   
Die Dunkelheit erdrückt Dich.   
Die Mauern kesseln Dich ein.   
Deine Gedanken fesseln Dich.  
Es gibt kein Entrinnen.   
Kein Lichtblick.  
Keine helfende Hand. 

Dein Geist ist gefangen  
(und damit auch Du selbst)


End file.
